Taman Mesra
Taman Mersa '('Cheerful Garden) is a 13th episode of season 6 in Upin & Ipin Plot 'Part 1' The whole class is safe and it feels sorry for Dzul's feverish story, until he has to be taken away by an ambulance, according to Ehsan. Then, Teacher Melati arrived with her chef announced to pupils of the Best Garden Competition organized by the kindergarten on the next day, and promised a mystery prize to which of the four classes that won it. The whole class was eager to hear the announcement and determined to win. For that, Teacher Melati lists the ingredients to be taken to participate in the competition. First, she lists flowers. Mei Mei promise to carry sunflowers. Teacher Melati praised Mei Mei and encouraged other students to bring flowers once. Next, she wrote some things that were quite confusing to her students: plastic bottles, old shoes and empty tees. After being asked by Jarjit, she explained that she will show her usefulness when it comes to gardening. When Upin and Ipin went to their home, they rushed to the kitchen room for lunch and told Opah and Kak Ros about Dzul who was hospitalized for biting mosquitoes. Report Kak Ros, of course Dzul is infected with dengue fever due to Aedes mosquito bites. Opah speaks about it, house cleanliness should be kept so mosquitoes do not reproduce around. Upin also talks about the Best Garden Competition tomorrow, where they have to bring a lot of stuff to the kindergarten. Based on the list, first Upin and Ipin searched for old bottles in the trash, but suddenly scolded by Kak Ros who thought his siblings wanted to play with the garbage. After hearing their explanation, Kak Ros took his younger siblings down the house to show the old bottles kept by Kak Ros himself for recycling. This reminds Upin and Ipin to be Ah Tong. With that, they collect all the good bottles, then save those who do not want to wear before moving on to old shoes; It was Upin asking Kak Ros. 'Part 2' The next day, all students dressed for the, including all the students of Aman class except Dzul. Ehsan carries a rose flower, while Mei Mei modeled her sunflower promised today. Jarjit also bring colorful flowers, but the flowers are cut off from the tree. Said Upin and Ipin, not the flowers planted but the essence. All the students from all four classrooms work hard to fill up the school yard, but there are also those who are bored. Ehsan tested the broom to sweep the leaves but died shortly after just a few times swept the broom. Also, the burglars dragged into the Bakti class's area, until it almost triggered a fight between them and the students who packed adjacent to him before they had been divorced by Teacher Melati who carried a plastic bag to dispose of the leaves. After that, Teacher Melati ordered Mei Mei and Devi picking up the leaves to fall to take a flower pot. Later, she heard Upin and Ipin playing with the flower pots in the back, then went to them. After looking at the contents of the vase, she immediately poured water and instructed her students not to play with larvae, a mosquito that threatens human health, and also ensures no stagnant water to prevent mosquito breeding. Teacher Tiger demonstrated a cactus for Bakti garden. The effort of Kindergarten students in the Best Garden Competition was also witnessed by the Headmistress. For hours pupils struggle with their own classrooms, more beautiful and radiant. When the game was almost over, the Aman class students were attracted to the behavior of the Bakti class park, where the Teacher Tiger demonstrated two cactus vats that were "well-kept and unhealthy". Teacher Melati and her class envied the next class talent, but had also sought to endure them. For that, she told Mail to bring the tire to his place, Ehsan to take a color paint box on his desk, and another to collect the pebbles scattered near them. Upin and Ipin do not forget to hand over the boot they take home from their class's teacher (without thinking that boots are still being used by Opah). Teacher Melati turned the boot into a new flower pot that was quite stunning in her students. With that, she also teaches students to use the damaged or old items for any other purpose. Said Upin, that's what their brother has taught, "just save". Ipin agrees and says that Kak Ros likes storing trash. Tires are also used as a container for planting Mei Mei's flowers, while the color paint is to color the pebbles as Teacher Melati's "trick" to further secure the Aman class. Mei Mei's labeled sunflower, but was restrained by Teacher Melati because she wanted to understand that everything in the garden was cultivated together. However, their efforts did not hurt a bit of their rivals from the Bakti class who still dared to meddle. 'Part 3' The gardening time has run out! The Headmistress also told students who were proud of their work to gather near the pool at the center of the park to hear the winners' praise and announcements. At first, the Headmistress asked the students if they were tired or happy, but only responded with silence for a while. Regardless, the Headmistress congratulated the teachers for successfully guiding pupils to look after their respective gardens, and hoped that this would make them aware of the importance of maintaining the cleanliness, safety and environmental excellence; Suddenly Ipin interrupted "right, right, right!". Connecting Headmistress, these three measures are taken into account to determine the winner. Suddenly, the Aman and Bakti classes shouted at each other's beauty. The Headmistress reassured them and commented on the Ceria class - "the flowers are fragrant and fresh, the flowers are beautiful and well-arranged." This made Upin and Ipin tremble, but Mail persuaded them that their class would have won with the vases she had set up earlier. The Headmistress turned to the Damai class's gardens, she praised for "green" and "cool eyesight", not to mention the green of her favorite color. Jarjit weakens the spirit of hearing it, but the Headmistress points out the plastic bags left behind in the clefts between the Ceria and Damai parks, while giving them the advantage of the Aman and Bakti classes. Moving to the Bakti class, the Headmistress was hesitant about choosing a cactus by Teacher Tiger. The bad taste was answered when one of his students was suffering from a cactus spine. Never before had the winners been announced, the kindergarten bell rang, making all the students disperse with a sense of wonder before being reunited by the Headmistress who then announced the winner by shouting long enough to be inadequate for the elements of saspens. Finally, the Aman class was pronounced from her mouth, making Upin, Ipin and their classmates happy. Teacher Tiger reacted with crying as he ran away. Ehsan was eager to ask Teacher Melati and Headmistress about the 'mystery prize' for the winner. Her mysterious gift was somewhat confusing to his students - an empty wall outside the kindergarten building. More confusing, only Jarjit welcomed the prize without checking. Regardless, Teacher Melati describes the use of the wall with Jarjit as an example, leaving a fingerprint with color paint on the wall. After all, all the students took their hands on the wall. The next day, Dzul returned to class after healing from dengue fever. Upin and Ipin quickly take them to the wall full of their hands and all their friends, let alone they ask him to leave his hand stamp once Characters *Upin *Ipin *Kak Ros *Opah *Mei Mei *Mail *Ehsan *Fizi *Jarjit *Dzul *Ijat *Devi *Susanti *Nurul *Teacher Melati *Teacher Tiger *Headmistress Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes